


It's Not Romance

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deep Throating, Dominance, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Stone Cold Wesley, Submission, physical punishment mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Wesley and Spike's non-traditional relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Just self-indulgent porn about Wesley using Spike for sex, because I like that.

Wesley had a lot of differences to get used to when he and Spike first started having sex. First, in a million years he’d never thought Spike would be so submissive. Maybe he was just that way naturally or maybe he could tell that was the way Wesley would want him. Regardless, it was a nice surprise when Spike easily took direction, waited for instruction, never refused Wesley anything, sexual or not. He’d fetch tea and do the cleaning up with no more than a simple order, even if Wesley made it sound like a request or a suggestion. Somehow Spike knew they were orders, and he quickly obeyed whatever Wesley said with no complaint.

Unless he wanted to be punished, in which case, Wesley was more than happy to provide it. He wasn’t new at this, after all. Being unable to leave lasting marks was a frustration, but there was no remedy for that. He would enjoy the bruises and scratches for the hour or so that they lasted. Some days he’d take photographs – Spike with a bruised cheek and a split and bleeding lip, Spike’s ass and thighs red and covered in welts. It’s not like anyone would ever see them. This part of his personality was not something he wanted his coworkers to know about. He could see Charles’ protective mode kicking in, Lorne’s silent judgment, Angel’s – well, Angel would probably just flash back in his memory to when it was him using Spike as a punching bag. 

There were physical differences, too. For a while it took him by surprise when Spike would come and spill his cold release onto Wesley. That took some getting used to. To be honest, it was an unpleasant feeling, but well worth it for the long list of “pro”s that went along with fucking a vampire. Spike had hardly any refractory period at all, and stamina that could keep him going until Wesley was completely spent. 

Wesley being completely spent, physically, was something he’d never known before in a sexual relationship. So, another first right there.

Seeing Spike on his knees was one of the most wonderful sights Wesley could imagine; and he didn’t really have to imagine it because a simple hand gesture had Spike gracefully falling to the floor in front of him immediately. He could hold himself perfectly still while Wesley fucked his mouth (again, not warm, but he’d grown accustomed to it). 

A day like today, with Spike kneeling in front of him, ticking off the moments until sunrise, seeing how far Wesley could push that line, was so damn gratifying. Spike held his head angled perfectly for Wesley to fuck it the way he liked. Here, having a vampire for a lover was a serious advantage. Wesley didn’t have to worry about being too rough. Right now, his cock was rocking in and out of Spike’s throat. With a human, this was the part where they’d gag or choke. If Wesley held them still, their airway would be cut off, they’d start to show signs of asphyxia, vision going black around the edges, extremities tingling, looking up at him terrified and he’d have to let go, be a little more considerate. He’d done it to lovers before, he’d felt the sensation himself as well so he knew exactly what it was like. He’d always enjoyed controlling his lovers, even hurting them in some ways, but he certainly had no desire to choke someone to death. That would be troublesome and then he’d have to go and find a new partner. 

On the other hand, Spike had no gag reflex and no need for oxygen to reach his lungs. He simply kept his eyes fixed on Wesley’s face and swallowed around his dick; such an amazing feeling. He’d experienced it only on exceptionally rare occasions with human lovers because it was terribly difficult to take a cock into their throat like that. 

Wesley was spoiled, and very tempted to never let Spike out of his sight. He especially despised any time Spike spent with Angel, because he’d made Spike tell him all about his distant past relationship with Angelus. Logically, Wesley knew that Angel and Angelus were almost like two separate people, but they were close enough to make Wesley think that maybe Angel remembered their long-ago trysts and thought of Spike in a sexual way. It was fairly unlikely, but Wesley was as possessive as he was spoiled. But keeping Spike all to himself all of the time was not practical; really, it wasn’t even possible with the hours they kept. 

But that was all right. Right now he was coming so far down Spike’s throat that Spike couldn’t even taste it and there was no chance for it to make Spike’s mouth feel warm inside for just a minute or two. He’d satisfied Wesley very well, and with almost ten minutes left until the sun came up. When Spike gave Wesley a pleading look, Wes gave one nod of his head, and Spike got himself off with his own hand within three minutes. After basking in one of Wesley’s rare but genuine smiles, he was sent off to bed alone. 

Wes had things to do. But he’d find time to join Spike in the bedroom later. He always did.


End file.
